emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Possessor
Date created: 13th April 2013 ''Status: INCOMPLETE. Had most the story planned for this... but alas, I am lazy. '' Synopsis: An old girlfriend of Kexi’s, Lorah, appears to have enrolled in EH, but probably to stalk and get Kexi back. Things soon get very awkward and very dangerous between them… PART 1 "I could have had her... I DID have her. But I let her slip through ma fingers. Hmph... She'll be sorry. So very very sorry. I'll get her back, no matter what it takes. Even if I have to force her. She knows we were perfect together, but no... she had to go ditch me, spiteful bitch! But I like that... She's honest and oh so hard to impress. And I ain't stopin' at nothin' until I get her back..." FADE IN EXT. SCHOOL GATES - MORNING A blue-haired girl stands at the gates, a stern stare on her face. She takes a breath and briskly heads to the entrance. CUT TO Blue haired girl: Excuse me. Where's the Principals office? ???: Just up stairs, to your left, at the end! You new here? Blue haired girl: Thanks. And not exactly, I know some people here... She glares around, smiling. Next she's in Principal Jameson's office. He sits throwing scrunched up paper in his bin, trying to get them in. He fails 3 times. Jameson: Bah! Oh well! I was never any good at sport! Anyway! Where ARE my manners?? Hello hello! And welcome to Emerald High!! (shakes her hand, wildly) Girl: Thanks?... My mom called last week, said I could start today huh? You don't check nothin'? Jameson: Goodness no! We welcome anyone no matter what they've done! Don't have a criminal record do you?! HAHAHAHA!! Girl: (smiles) I might... Jameson: So ah, yes! Let me just give you a timetable to fill out! And the list of courses we do and such! We're very flexible here, so it's fine if you miss a few classes, especially if you're new and all! Jameson madly rummages through his draws, throwing papers and confidential files everywhere. The girl just watches him, shocked at how disorganized he is. Jameson: Goodness silly me! What was your name my dear?! Girl: Lorah. Lorah Jefferson. Jameson: Laura! What a lovely name, I'll just write it on your schedule! He drops the pen so grabs another from his pocket. Lorah sees there's at least 30 pens under his desk... She looks up to find he's written 'Laura', she rolls her eyes. Lorah: Thanks mom for giving me such a stupidly spelt name... Jameson: Sorry, what did you say my dear?! Lorah: Nothin' sir. Jameson: Bah! No need to 'sir' me! Just call me Jerr or Jerry or just Jameson! Whatever you like! Most students here call me crazy, I have no idea why, Hahaha! Lovely kids they are. Lorah: Yeah?... Can I go to my class now? Jameson: Of course of course! Off you go and have a wonderful day my dear! Enjoy yourself, make friends, learn things! (grins) Lorah: Thanks... You nutcase. Jameson: Bye for now! Lorah jerks the door shut behind her. Jameson: Ah! Could you open the door please?! Always so hot in here, no idea why! Thank you! Lorah groans and kicks the door open, then rushes off to find her first class. Lorah: (thinks: That was the quickest introduction to High School I've ever had... What do I even do? Just waltz in the classes I want? Useless Principal...) She slowly looks around... The hallway's empty and so are most the classrooms. She starts glancing in them all. After at least 40 minutes just nosing in each room, she finally smiles through the glass window of one class. Lorah: Found you... PART 2 INT. HALLWAY - 10 MINUTES LATER Lorah stands and waits outside the room, planning her next move. She gets a bottle of soda out her bag and takes the top off. Within a minute the buzzer goes for next period. Students start heading out the class and Lorah pretends to trip as she chucks the soda on the person she's after. Unfortunately someone else gets in the way; Jason: OH MY GOD! I love this soda!! Fizka right?! Can I have the rest?! Lorah: Errrr, yeah? Jason grabs it off her and gulps the rest of it down. Kexi soon sees Jason and laughs. But then she notices Lorah... Jason: I so needed that, thanks! Kexi: L-Lorah??? Whoa... What you doing here? Lorah: (thinks: There goes my chance of dabbing her tits dry and looking sorry) I just transferred here actually. I... had no idea you came here Kexi (flutters lashes) So happy to see you again. I miss you sooo much... Lorah makes a grab for her hand, but Kexi adjusts her bag on her shoulder. Kexi: Yeah... It's err, been a few years hasn’t it? Hehe. Lorah: Mmm. We should hang out again, like we used to. I'd really like that. Kexi: Sure! Err, maybe tomorrow? Lorah: Great (smiles) see ya around. Lorah struts off, purposely swaying her butt as she does. Kexi sighs in relief, Jason just stands there gawping. Jason: Holy crap! She is soooo into you! I mean, she appears outta nowhere and just hits on you like- Kexi: She's an ex. Long story. And, well, I really don't wanna be involved with her anymore... Jason: Oooooooh!... Yeah that explains the 'again, like we used to' part I guess. She is HOT though! Who dumped who?? Kexi: I dumped her, pfft. God only knows how I managed to shake her off. She is one obsessive girl, to put it gently, heh… Jason: Oh right... So you still gonna hang out with her again?! Why? Haha! Kexi: Meh, I give in to pretty ladies. As long as she just wants to be 'friends'. Otherwise hell no (laughs). Jason: Ahuhuu, I doubt she'd just wanna be friends! See the way she was totally hypnotizing you to into saying yes! Just holy crap she's good! Kexi: Hehe, yeeeaah, that was the problem actually. She's just, really controlling somehow... Still worth giving her another chance I guess. Jason: Totally! Who knows? You might fall in love all over again! Kexi: Err, are you even listening? She's insane! Jason: Really?! Oh my god I LOVE insane people!! Kexi: She's not 'unique insane' ya know, she's like... Just insane. Jason: She your first girlfriend then?? Kexi: Pfft, nope. She’s my 7th actually… of course, 2 were guys so she’d technically be my 5th girlfriend, yeah. I was with her the longest coz I just could NOT get rid of her, heh… promise me something Jase? Jason: Yeeah?? Kexi: Stay the hell away from her (smiles) don’t talk to her, go near her, just, keep away from her. OK? Jason: No problemo!! Though it’ll be soooo hard since I love her hair color!! (drools) Kexi: Ahaaa… you’re sexually attracted to blue? Nice. Category:Practice episodez Category:Episodez